Bourne
by Jaegershark
Summary: Hiring a criminal to defeat a criminal is the syndicate's only hope to defeat them. Eren has no idea that by signing up for this, he's thrown himself in for a dangerous game that risks not only his life, but also the ones that he loves most. Hitman!Eren, Crime AU


**For story purposes, Mikasa is not adopted to Eren's family, and Levi and Mikasa are kins. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Eren felt an intense pain in his chest.<p>

_Damn..._

He'd been shot before. Once. Twice. Was it four times? He couldn't remember, but he felt this feeling before. The trigger's pulled, and the bullet soars through the air. Before anybody could blink the tip of the bullet spins around and drills a hole into your skin and pierces through your flesh, between the ribcages. And as the miniature deadly spinning knife stabs, blood spurted out. Mind you; this all happens in a matter of seconds.

He felt such a pain before. Three occasions in his life he almost died.

One, he caught his sweater hood between the slide handles in a playground when he was six. He choked three-quarters to death before someone noticed his small gasps and gags. Awarded by a pretty nice scar around his neck.

_He cheated death._

Two, where he'd gone scouting with his friends and got lost in the forest. Tried to climb up trees to see where the camp was, and got strangled by a snake at the top of the tree. In panic he released his grip and fell off the branch. Double hit; he got bitten by a snake, and he fell off thirty feet from the ground. A few broken bones, and a short-term amnesia.

_He cheated death. The snake got squished._

Three, at a suicide attempt. He felt mentally torn in pieces. Not only drunk he swallowed prescriptioned medication and bleach. The doctors had a hard time not only with his regular visit to the hospital but also for his state. For seconds his body gave up - and then the monitor started beeping again, the green zig-zagged lines came back alive.

_Death must be furious by now._

Eren didn't know if this would be the end of him. If it is; _oh well. _No? Thanks doctors.

Someone said words hurt more than actions - well they can screw themselves. Have they tried shooting themselves with a gun, the trigger pulled by a proffessional? It hurts to the limit where you would - instead gritting your teeth - bite your lips off and scream like your limbs are being pulled apart, raw. He felt the same feeling before. His father had repeatedly landed a blow, a raw fist, down his chest, his stomach, and his face. Over and over, until someone heard his shrieks for help and the police came in.

And viola, he came out of the hospital with his arm on a sling, a purple eye, a cut lip, too many bandages and a newly fixed nose.

Eren clenched his fist as he fell head-first on to he concrete. He's just the same as him, now.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill._

He wasn't done. Despite the pain shooting up his spine and his head screaming for him to lie down and stop, he got on to his feet and held the gun firmly in his hands. He fired twice - dammit, his vision's blurring and everything's spinning around. _Crap. _He fired again. The man's down - good. But there's two others.

_Kill. Kill. Kill. KILL._

He remembered Carla. He remembered her well. Her face. Her hair. Her musky smell, and her laugh. She even laughed when she cried after Eren woken up in the hospital - _Of course, darling. You're too foolish to die._ Eren remembered her saying that. Thinking of her reminded him of her. What was her name? M... Mi... Mika...

_Mikasa. Help me._

He felt the stinging pain of the new bullet embedded in his shoulders - but who cares? _Who cares? _He fired blindly - _no, keep yourself together, you're much better than this! _With precision he fired again and he hit him right at the throat. There were three, right? How about the other one?

_"Hurry up already." Death said impatiently._

There's another fire at his thigh. _No... Please..._ He felt his knees buckle and he fell face-up. His eyes frozen in place, the gun still in his hand. The man lowered his gun and approached him, bending down low at him - Eren suddenly grinned in triumph. _Peek-a-boo! I'm not dead yet!_ Eren moved his arm at an inhuman speed and fired direcly upwards at the man's face up into his mouth, and in a matter of seconds he fell on top of his face with a thump, his mouth open in a silent scream.

_"Tch." he grunted. Death rolled his non-existent eyes and walked away. Eren cheated on him again._

Eren pushed the man off and rolled over to his side, gasping. There's nobody in sight. Only dead ones - _oh, right!_

Keeping his gun close with him he pulled out his cellphone, and, with a shaken hand, he pressed the only number he knew. He pulled it close to his ears. _Pick up, pick up, pick up..._

_"Eren?"_ a familiar woman's voice said. _"Hello? Eren?"_

"Mikasa." he said with a cracked, dry voice. His lungs weren't shot but hell it hurt when he took a breath. He groaned in pain and he dropped the cellphone, and he gasped.

_"Hang in there, Eren."_ the woman said. Through her blatant and monotonic voice Eren could clearly disect her clearn concern and worry, and panic. Panic.

_"Are you done yet?" Death snarled._

But her voice drowned at the sudden buzzing in his ears, like there were bees inside his head - no, wasps. They stung him mercilessly. His chest hurt. And suddenly every part of his body hurt, like he was going to explode, the wasps eating him through flesh, directly from the inside of him. He opened his mouth to scream, but he couldn't tell his own voice through the noise in his head. He could feel the crimson liquid pooling beneath him.

He coughed and he felt the warm taste on his tongue, strange and metallic, like copper. He spat it out as if an unwanted bug had snuck into his mouth, spit and blood flying from his lips.

_Mikasa. Mikasa. Mikasa._

He heard helicopters. And footsteps. And bickering. He saw Carla... No... Not Carla, Mikasa. Mikasa. She was too scared to hold him, so he cradled his head close to her.

Black hair, black eyes.

_"Eren, why do you look at me like that?_

_"Hm, why?" Eren grinned sheepishly, scratching his head. "It's just that... You remind me of my mother. Carla."_

_"Idiot."_

Eren could feel the tears run down his cheeks. They weren't his - it was hers. Mikasa's. _Stop crying. Stop._ Eren raised a bloodied hand and ran his fingers down her hair, and cupper her cheeks. He didn't care if he smeared blood on her face - it was his blood, and his blood was as good as hers.

"Mikasa." he hoarsed. She shook her head, more tears falling down through her wet cheeks down Eren's. _No, don't cry, don't cry..._

"Eren." Mikasa whimpered through her sobs. She held his hand and gently pressed her lips against his own ones.

"Eren. Eren." she called out, like a cub missing her mother, howling for her. Only this is Eren... Eren...

It may or may not be too late - the green eyes had rolled back and dipped away from sight, his eyelids half-closed and his mouth open and dripping crimson. He heard more sobs and he felthis body being pulled away roughly from Mikasa's hold. He felt his shirt being torn in two pieces and was thrown away on a pile. The cold air of autumn stung his skin. There were hands examining the wound between his ribs and he choked on his blood at the pain.

_Death smirked._

_"Nice to see you again." Eren grunted. Death let out a low chuckle._

_"Likewise. Don't even try to escape this time, Eren."_

_"Oh, I don't know. Blame the doctors, not the dying man."_

* * *

><p><strong>Months later<strong>

* * *

><p>He held his breath and felt himself sink.<p>

Water. Water everywhere. At some point in his life he remembered that someone told him that water is transparent. Yeah - he could see the shower curtain and the ceiling in a hint of blue and white.

It's cold.

He opened his eyes in the water, the substance stinging the all-seeing grey orbs but he didn't care. He sank to the bottom of the tub and he moved the flowing strands of hair out from his sight. He softly blew from his lips and watched tiny, small bubbles float up to the top, and at the surface of the bubble is the reflection of his face - the face where the frown had settled permanently, so comfortably no one ever see him smile for the past twenty years.

He scowled as he heard someone calling his name faintly, but it came out like a whale moan and big bubbles emmited from his mouth. He slowly raised his head up to the surface, his body still in the water, the substance just below his steel eyes. His eyes traveled up the woman that stood towering in front of him - very much to the man's dismay, since the woman was very much younger than himself.

"You're getting very old there in the bath." Hanji mused. "Get out."

"Mhm." the man did a vicious shook of his head that sent water beads flying before he dipped his head back in the water, ignoring the woman's rants about himself being lazy.

"Levi, you will get out of the water or I will pull you out by myself." Hanji threatened with a scowl. "Are you listening to me!?"

Hanji could see through the blurred waters Levi rolling his eyes at her. She sighed and plunged a hand in the ice freezing waters, pulling a fistful of Levi's hair and yanking him up. The shorter man spluttered and coughed, glaring at the woman.

"I'm up." he spat the bath water. "What."

"I found a very suitable man for our case." she grinned. Levi only raised an eyebrow. "But uh, it's really complicated."

"What's complicated?"

"Uh..uhm." Hanji did some bizarre flapping and circles of her hands, a common trait that she did when she couldn't explain something. "Complicated. I can't explain it to you here."

"Bullsh-"

"Okay." Hanji smiled. She suddenly pushed down at the man's head down the water and she grinned in triumph as Levi gagged and choked below the water, before yanking him back up after a few seconds to meet a very annoyed face - however to the woman it all looked very much like a cat that had his tail stepped by a shoe.

"Get out." Levi snarled. "Just get out."

"Mhhm." Hanji skipped out of the bathroom and left, clicking the door shut. Groaning, Levi pulled himself out of the bath, shaking his head to get his bangs out of his forehead. He sighed and stretched his arms, pulling a towel from one of the pegs before wrapping his lower half with it, turning off the lights before he shuffled across to his bedroom, locking the door and digging through his wardrobe.

He wasn't a policeman. He was part of a very secret organisation - the Scouting Legion. And he was the leader. The group was known to be working with the government to help the police to keep thjngs in order. However unlike any other syndicates the members stayed at a flat or an apartment in pairs, giving the impression that they were university students, while the truth was they were undercovers and was blending in with the crowd to avoid the risk of being found by targeters.

Currently they were hunting down a shady group called - whatever name they had, Levi wasn't a man to remember everything. They were famous for drug-dealing, murders, proffessional hitmen, and was said that almost every famous criminal was a member of that group, etc etc. The weird thing was that they were so open they gave out so many openings to themselves, where their base was located and where and when they've been to.

The problem was that they were far, far much too strong even every goddamn police in this world put together couldn't fend off the group. As dangerous as they were nobody had risked another man for the group, and for months and years the Scouting Legion had tried to find the perfect group or the perfect man to defeat the shady business.

And there's Hanji, grinning like a madman over her many laptop screens.

"Mh. What?"

"Come here, come here." she clapped her hands excitedly. "He's so perfect and yet so complicated."

"..."

"See? This is Eren Jaeger. You probably heard of him."

One of the laptop screens lit up, showing a criminal record and profile of the man. Levi 'tsk'd.

Eren was one of the top criminals in the country, known for killing person after person that may not even hold a reason for Eren to kill. Once he had killed one of the members of the goverment and the whole country had went insane, scrambling for their lives. He was also the youngest to commit juvenile crimes and had his first kill as old as ten years old, his strikes gaining day after day, and was still going at the age of his late twenties. He was known for his very bizzare appearance when killing - he wore a complete suit you'd never guess whether he was going to kill or go to a wedding. Usually consisted of everything black with a white shirt, he looked smart and tidy, sometimes accompanied with a tophat with a white bow.

The reason Levi never hunted him down was because of his wife.

They were married at twenty, met as kindergartens. Mikasa Ackermann is indeed his wife - Levi's blood sister. Except her name's now Mikasa _Jaeger_. Before marriage Levi had indeed intended to hunt him down, but Mikasa had threatened to hang his head if he as much as laid a finger on his skin. Mikasa, as bad as her husband is, never committed any crimes or so as much as hurt a fly - if speed tickets don't ever count. Levi never knew why but Mikasa found something so interesting in the man the moment they became friends at the age of five.

Why does Mikasa loves him so?

Looks would be a good reason. At the age of twenty-seven Eren was a good two meters tall (much to Levi's disappointment), a lean but muscular build and broad shoulders, with thin, piano fingers and a grim jaw. He had this look glued to his face that appearad that he was disturbed, much similar to Levi's frown. Levi had got into chases with Eren long before the man's marriage with his sister - he had incredible agility, strength and speed, obviously trained using a gun twenty-four seven for eighteen years of the man's life. Levi was surprised Eren didn't rip his pants apart or something because he mass-murders wearing a bloody suit and he was moving around like a mad jackal. He had been seen to show no mercy, but the last time Levi had encountered him with Mikasa he was... almost like a big softie at heart, but a vicious tiger at his shell. He had ripped apart anyone who tried to hurt the black-haired woman, verbally or physically. He was protective of the woman.

But Mikasa wasn't the one for looks.

Money? Sure enough Eren is a criminal and he could kill and take anyone's money like there's no tomorrow. Apart from his suit, Levi suspected he wasn't the kind of man who would be satisfied if he had at least one million stuffed in his shirt pocket. From previous research Eren himself came from a poor background, living half to death on the streets before someone came along and adopted him - Carla, wasn't she? And she wasn't a rich folk either, close to being a peasant.

And again, Mikasa never liked rich blokes. She turned down Jean Kirschtein, some bastard coming from an aristocratic background ("No, not that. It's just that I don't date horses." Mikasa said grimly.)

What _does _she see inside him?

Putting away the links of the man and his sister, from Levi's previous experiences, Eren is a very, very violent man, and a very weird one. To remind you he kills ones that he did not even have a relation to. When he kills he always had this look on his face, his brows set deep like he was troubled or annoyed, and his green eyes would always hypnotize you and you would get lost in these depths before you realise he'd shot a bullet in your throat. Levi could prove that. He had been shot with honour by Jaeger himself, twice in the thighs and one just scraping the side of his forehead.

Getting back to the main topic however, this is all very bizarre. Why is this man Hanji's choice for helping the Scouting Legion?

Levi had remembered the time when the syndicate had hunted down Eren. The man had only tucked his hat further down his eyes and shot down his comrades and left with a flourish. Hanji had watched him done so. So why? Why of all people?

"Brings back memories, eh?" Hanji grinned. "I remember back then we were officers. He was brought in for juvenile crimes. He looked so cute back then."

Levi only rolled his eyes and gave a grunt.

"Explain."

"Look, I know you hate him because of his- his relationship with Mikasa." Hanji sighed. "But he's the only one we could rely on."

"Really."

"If you look at his history, he had been part of the Titans syndicate for five years before scourging rouge. He's a former link to the Titans, he knows them better than anyone else. A proffessional killer too."

"Mhm."

"Do you have any feedback or are you not listening to me?"

"Mhm." Levi repeated, busying himself with the cellphone, Hanji vovking an eyebrow at him. He put it close to his ears, waiting for the other line to pick up.

_"What."_

The tone coming from the opposite side was cold.

"Where is he?"

_"I'll hang your head if you-"_

"Mikasa. The case was closed years ago, and this is a whole different story. I, we, even, need to speak with him."

There was a pause at the end of the line. There was a sound of a soft thud.

_"Ackermann. No time no speak." _a masculine voice answered this time. Levi gripped the phone tighter at the voice, the nostalgia flashing like London trains in his head. But the voice was somehow hoarse and cracked, like someone hadn't gave him a drink of water or he had a very bad throat.

"I was wondering if you could meet up somewhere around the city square."

There was a dry laugh at the end of the line, and a strange sound of beeping. Levi thought he had hung up but the voice spoke again.

_"You know what hapenned last time? After I fired the third bullet you plummeted down the building and fell on a van roof. Had a nice fix of the elbow, didn't you?"_

"You can bring a gun, I'll hold no weapon."

_"As if I'd trust you."_

There was a feminine murmur at the end of the line, whom Levi could only assume was Mikasa's. There was a plead and a grunt before the voice spoke again.

_"Fine then. But I ain't going nowhere in the city."_

"Why, I'd ask?"

_"Too much effort." _Levi could only imagine the smirk Eren had set on his face. _"Ten sharp. Mikasa will pick you up from there. Good day."_

This time the line beeped, and Levi pocketed his phone.

"We got six hours to kill." the man said icily. "I want to have another bath."

* * *

><p>The ride was short and jerky.<p>

Mikasa screamed out of the window to the person who had just cut her off from the side. She sighed and steered leftwards, cutting in front of the line.

"Quite the driver, aren't you miss?" Hanji said, looking a greeny ill colour.. Mikasa just gave a scoff and slammed down the gas pedal, clearly arrogant of the red lights. Levi just gave her a strange look and stared out of the black window, a hand below his chin, the same frown plastered on to his face.

"How is he?" Levi said out of nowhere. Mikasa didn't look at him and only seemed to concentrate on the road in front of her, cursing every now and then.

"Quite fine." she said steely. "Just taking a break."

"Break? From what?"

Mikasa said nothing as she took a sudden sharp turn ("Mikasaaaaa!" Hanji screamed as she jerked leftwards) to a neighbourhood, her speed still the same as it was on the road. She beeped violently at some poor kid who was crossing the road, the small girl giving a yelp before running forwards to the other side of the road, Mikasa giving her a rude gesture of her finger before taking more turns. They stopped at a tall building that seemed like an apartment.

"Here we are." Mikasa said. "Need a sick bag, anyone?"

"No." Levi glanced at the faintly greenish Hanji, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the black door of the car. He stepped out and followed his (taller) younger sister into the building. Levi couldn't see much of the surrounding at the dark of the night but he could clearly make out an only light that came out of a single window.

They took the elevator and Levi had to resist the urge of getting a mop and a bucket of water because inside of the animated box was absolutely _filthy_. Cigarette butts, wild bugs and graffitti decorated it, and he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the bell dinged and the doors opened. Mikasa lead the way through a maze of corridors, eventually coming upon a door marked 104.

Levi could only guess that she didn't bring her keys as she kicked the door with her leather boots.

_"Screw off." _the voice within inside the apartment groaned. But after the remark the door opened, revealing a quite short blonde boy with dim blue eyes.

"Oh, you're back. Didn't expect you to do so after twenty minutes." the boy grinned. He craned his neck to see the two other people behind Mikasa. "Guests?"

"Not your business, Armin." Mikasa took ahold of the top of his head and steered him leftwards. "There's jelly in the fridge."

"Yay! Jelly!" the boy giggled, running off to where Levi supposed was the kitchen.

The apartment was pretty tidy and simple, the furnitures all made of wood apart from the sofa facing the television at the opposite side. Books and maps scattered everywhere in stacks and piles, and the only thing that littered the carpet floor were cigarette stubs and unused bullets.

Then Levi saw him.

He had his back on to everyone else, sitting comfortably on a wooden stool. He wore no clothing spare for the black sport shorts. His shoulder blades' movements were clearly visible as his arms moved in front of him as if he was fidgeting with something in front of him in his hands. Levi could see his spine poking out of his skin, his broad shoulders holding together a head covered with a mop of dark-brown hair. Various scars ran along his back and something that seemed like a rope-burn snaked around his neck. On his left shoulder and his upper arm was a hand-sized tattoo of a shark, the tail wounding around his arm while the head rested on the back of his shoulder, snarling, smirking wide and proudly showing three rows of its teeth. However the shark's body was slightly covered by bandages wrapped round the man's body, one around his shoulder and one round the torso.

"They're here."

"They're late." Eren snarked haughtily. "Bleedin' ten I said, and they came past thirty."

"Blame the traffic and not the driver." Mikasa scoffed. She approached Eren and bent down face-level, Eren facing his wife and giving her a chaste kiss. Then he turned his head around facing the two 'guests', and the first thing Levi noticed was not the black gun he held but his flickering green eyes. The ones he saw before the bullets hit his body, a long time ago. Levi shook his head as if to snap out of the trance of the emerald depths, and the steel eyes leveled against the green ones, the two men shooting mental daggers out of their eyes.

"You grew shorter." Eren greeted, wiping his gun with some kind of cloth.

"Nice to meet you too, _Jaeger._" Levi snarled, annoyed.

"Mmm. Take a seat and explain your shit before we all die of old age. Drinks?"

"We're just here for a few minutes."

"Suit yourself. Armin!"

As if on cue, the blonde boy popped out of nowhere, carrying bottles of white wine. He grinned at Levi and Hanji and sat on the couch next to them.

"So uh..." Hanji cleared his throat. "Where would you like us to begin?"

"From the end." Eren said without tearing his gaze from Levi.

"Sure then." Hanji said awkwardly. "We're here to... temporarily recruit you to the Scouting Legion."

Eren raised his eyebrows, looking at Hanji with surprise and amusement, his green eyes flickering like it was made of flames. He snorted, shaking his head. He took a bottle from the wooden table, flicking off the cap with the gun's butt.

"For fun?"

"No. We're in a project to hunt down the Titans. You're the only one we could find that was capable."

He let out a barking laugh, amusement clearly glittering in his eyes. He took a gulp of the tall bottle without asking the blonde boy for a glass, which earned him a strange look from Levi.

"Wait, wait, wait." he said, still recovering from his fit of laughter. "So you're hiring a criminal to catch a criminal?"

"Precisely."

Levi looked away with a grunt as Eren fell into another pit of laughter.

"Idiots. All of you." he said. "Screw yourselves in the sewers."

"No, we're serious." Levi spoke up. "You're the only one we could rely on. You were a former member of the Titans and the strongest gunman the country ever had - even though you're a criminal."

"How do I know you're not killing me afterwards once all of this is done?" Eren said, this time his eyebrows had set, his tone serious as he looked intently, his eyes flickering from Levi to Hanji.

"What was the reason that I never killed you for years in the first place?" Levi answered back with an equal tone.

Eren smirked. "One of the reasons I married the most beautiful woman on Earth." he grinned, Mikasa rolling her eyes. "But I'm just your local hitman, not a member of a bleedin' syndicate."

"Accepted."

Levi only snorted and shook hands with Eren.

"Nice to work with you, brat."

"Likewise, shorty." Eren snorted. "I bloody love shooting people."

* * *

><p><strong>Mikasa is Eren's wife, Armin will be explained. Eren is adopted by Carla.<strong>

**EreMika is not one of my faves and maybe not yours too but**

**Hey**

**I bloody love Matt Damon**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes if any because I'm writing on a frickin iPad woop woop.**

**Bye chu chu love ya peeps review the story or I'll yank you up down Antartica and slamdunk you into a shark pool.**

**- Jaegershark**


End file.
